wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush: A visit from the Zombie Glitchie
Chapter 1 *Betsy makes her death certificate Betsy: Yay! I finished my death certificate! Jennocide and the others must let me race now,I have a death certificate,of proof of my demise! *Betsy jumps in her home-made racing kart and peddles it off to the scrapped racing kart yard to decorate it some more. Jennocide,Agatha and Teddy:*Listening behind a Pumpkin* Jennocide: She thinks she gonna race,huh?! I do not think so,Betsy! Agatha and Teddy come on! *Betsy was working some more on her home-made racing kart *All of the Living Dead Raceaway racers begin to circle Betsy in their super-fast racing karts,as they pull to a complete stop and jump out of their racing karts smirking evilly at Betsy. Betsy: Hello,my fellow scary racers! Nice to see you all on this SPOOK-tacular day! Jennocide,Agatha and Teddy: *Stand right in front of Betsy,scowling at her so hardly,that their eyes were almost slits* Betsy: Oh hello,Jennocide,Agatha and Teddy! You are looking Freakishly well! Did you come to hear the wonderful news?! Jennocide,Agatha and Teddy: *Snigger evilly at Betsy* Betsy: Guess what,guys?! I WILL NOW BE ALLOWED TO RACE! Jennocide: Erm...*Takes a lick out of her glow in the dark orange Pumpkin lollypop* So sorry to say this Betsy,but for a start you are a glitch! Second,you do not have a death certificate,and all Living Dead Raceaway racers,must have a death certificate of proof of their demise,something you are too lame to have! and that is orders from Queen Creepy! Also,you do not even have a racing kart to race with,so yeah! If I were you,which luckily I am not! I would give up right now,so yeah! Betsy: But,I do have a death certificate,Jennocide! Look here it is! *Gives Jennocide her death certificate *Jennocide begins to read out Betsy's death certificate mockily Jennocide: *Mocks Betsy's death certificate* After all guests lie quite dead,little Betsy was feeling so fine,until one by one they arose,on a feast of her flesh they did d-d-d-dine! *Pretends to glitch and rips Betsy's death certificate in half* Betsy: H-H-HEY JENNOCIDE! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DEATH CERTIFICATE?! *Begins crying a little bit and glitches* Jennocide: *To all of the other Living Dead Raceaway racers* See?! She can not even talk properly without gl-gl-glitching! *Takes another rip out of Betsy's death certificate* *All of the racers begin helping Jennocide rip up Betsy's death certificate* Revenent: *Pushes Betsy over* Betsy: *Yanks at Agatha and Teddy* STOP IT,PLEASE!!!!!!!! *Crying* Agatha: GET OFF ME,ZOMBIE GLITCHIE! *Pushes Betsy away* Betsy: Please,Revenent! *Yanks at Revenent* Revenent: Hey,back off,Zombie Glitchie! Betsy: *Backs up and cries,as everyone back away from Betsy's ripped up death certificate* Jennocide: *Stands there grinning evilly at Betsy* Betsy: *Falls to her knees crying* Jennocide *Tries not to laugh* Awww,Betsy! Are you feeling a little bit upset,that we ripped your death certificate up?! *Betsy manages to nod Jennocide: Awww,hear that,the Zombie Glitchie is upset! *Giggles meanly* Oh,Betsy! Do not worry,you can still race! Betsy: Really,Jennocide,I can still race?! Jennocide: Sure Betsy! Oh wait...no actually...you cannot you do not have a racing kart! *Sniggers* Betsy: Oh,yes I do,Jennocide! Here it is...it is called the Zombie-Speedie! Jennocide: Betsy,how can we say this...it is awful and so are you! Also...it is so awful it does deserve a chace! Betsy: *Get's upset again* Jennocide: *Begins destroying the Zombie-Speedie* OOOOOOH NO! GL-GL-GLITCHING! *Breaks the wheels* *All of a sudden all of the others join in* Betsy: *Begins crying* STOP!!! *Grabs Jennocide and glitches* I just want to be an spook-tacular r-racer like you,guys! Jennocide: YOU TOUCHED ME! HOW DARE YOU?! And also everything about you is horrible,your awful orange hair makes me want to puke! *Punches Betsy,hardly as Betsy glitches in tears* Your clothes is TOO old fashioned and ugly! Your face is too awful to look at,you are a messy,loner and a tramp! And you never ever be a racer because you are a gl-gl-gl-glitch! And that is all you will ever be,you little brat! *Pushes Betsy into a blood puddle,as she glitches crying* Betsy: *Sees the mess her racing kart is,after they destroyed it* Jennocide: *Giggles meanly at Betsy* Now the Zombie-Stupid '' matches your ugly personality! YOU ARE A GLITCH,YOU SHOULD BE UNHAPPY AND IF YOU CARRY ON TRYING TO BE SO AMAZING LIKE US,WE WILL ALL MAKE SURE YOU GET UNHAPPY! *All of a sudden Frozen Charlotte and Quack grab Betsy hardly and drags her* *Jennocide put's a bomb in Betsy's racing kart Betsy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Racing kart explodes *All the racers circle her and punch her into the blood river Jennocide: Have a good,swim Zombie Glitchie! *They all walk off chanting ''Betsy is a Zombie-Glitchie Betsy: *Crying,alone,freezing cold and glitching* Chapter 2 coming soon... Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff